Moonlight Waltz
by desert grave
Summary: [JD Slash] After the 24hourdanceathon, Jess runs off to find and talk to Rory. However, the person he ends up finding wasn't what he expected.


Disclaimer: I own no part of Gilmore Girls. Though... if only I could own the boys, magic would happen.

Warning: This does contain slash, if you happened to accidentally miss that in the description. If you don't like that idea, don't read any more, and don't flame either.

There just isn't enough of this stuff around.

**Moonlight Waltz**

Rory looked pathetically over at Jess, and then ran out of the room. He felt flattened. That was unneccessary. Shane just scoffed and made a hacking sound, pushing her way out to the door. Jess didn't even bother to begin stopping her. He stood on the floor, blankly, trying to think of what to do.

He went after Rory. He thought of the general direction in which he'd seen her run, and then he paused. Which way would she have gone? Would she want him to go after her? He would run around the entire town if he had to - Dean'd been a complete jerk, breaking up with her in front of everybody.

Eventually, Jess didn't want to give up, but there was no finding her. So he decided to look in one final place - their bridge. It was his favourite place in town, after all, and she knew it. Maybe she was there. In a last effort, he rushed over to the nostalgic bridge.

But what he found was not what he'd been looking for. His body tensed and his eyes glowered down the boards of the wooden bridge. The reflection in the water near the centre wasn't a beautiful, sad looking, delicate, strong girl. Not the girl he'd hoped to find. Instead, it was the boy who'd broken her heart - even when it wasn't his to break anymore. Jess knew that over the past few months, Rory'd slowly been pulling away from Dean, lying and cheating on him, just the way Dean had said it. He felt a sharp pang of guilt.

But still, Dean had no right to do what he did. So Jess weighed his options - run down the bridge and sucker-punch the bastard in the face, or walk away. Or he could be civil and just talk to the man. But before he could come to a decision, Dean heard his feet shuffling, and his head turned sharply. Dean's body tensed and his eyes glowered, just as Jess's had when he'd seen the other boy. This set Jess off. Instead of walking away, which had been his intention, he stood there and watched as Dean stood up.

Dean was a good half a foot taller than Jess was - at least. It got to be intimidating sometimes - but you would never hear Jess reveal that. "What do you want?" Dean said sharply.

"Nothing. Just looking for Rory was all," Jess retorted in that nonchalant way.

"So you mean you two didn't run off into the sunrise with each other?" came the taller one's response. If Jess could've seen his eyes, he would've known that they were rolling.

"No, actually, she was pretty damn upset with all that. You had no right to yell at her in front of everybody like that. No right."

"Even if it was all true?"

"Does it matter?" Jess asked, disbelieving. He took a few steps towards Dean, and paused. "You think she really wanted to hurt you? I mean, just because I do doesn't mean she does. And there wasn't anything going on between us - she was too madly in love with you to give a damn about me. At least, that's what I thought - up until tonight." Through this entire exchange, Jess had been taking more steps in Dean's direction, over the creaking bridge. Dean had just been standing his ground. Soon, the two were fairly close, and Dean was doing that whole towering-over-Jess-threateningly thing.

Dean was silent, looking down at the shorter boy. For once, Jess's face looked soft, like he'd pulled off a mask he'd been wearing for too damn long. Somewhere along the line, he seemed to just fade into something different. "I never understood why you hated me so much," Dean spat through his teeth, trying to ingore the obvious lull into their verbal match. "Its not like you're even worth my time anyway. I don't have to back away from you. This is my town, kid. You're the outsider. I don't have to do anything." This caused the softness in Jess's features to dissappear again. His fists clenched at his side and he seemed to grow a few feet until he was right in Dean's face.

"Well, we'll see how great you feel," Jess hissed. Their eyes were locked into each others'. Jess had never noticed how green Dean's eyes were before. It was an intoxicating colour, and he could see why Rory loved staring into them. Jess shook this thought from his head, but before he knew it, the taller boy had pulled Jess's face to his, lips locked. It was strange, kissing his enemy, let alone kissing a boy. It was harder, faster, but sleeker and surprisingly more exhilerating. Jess grabbed Dean's hips and pulled his counterpart closer towards him. Dean had his hands firmly pressed against Jess's neck.

As if they both realised what they were doing at the exact same moment, the two boys jumped back and huffed, avoiding each others' glances. "Okay... that... that wasn't supposed to happen," Dean said breathlessly. Jess's lips were nothing like Rory's. And Dean hated to admit it to himself, but he liked his much better. "I'm... going to..." Jess cut him off, grabbig Dean's wrist and pulling their bodies together. His teeth scraped Dean's lip, and Dean felt the blood beginning to boil underneath the writhing skin. Dean pushed his hands up underneath Jess's shirt, scratching Jess's hot skin until he could feel it going raw. Because of this, Jess hissed into Dean's mouth and bit down on his tongue. Dean jumped, but he didn't pull away. Instead it got more intense.

Jess's hands were weeding their way through Dean's floppy brown hair, pulling maliciously. Jess tried to turn away quickly, but Dean clutched Jess's hand and kissed him again. Both boys had lines of red on their lips, their bodies were already sore. Jess lost his balance and fell back hard onto the wooden bridge, bringing the tower of Dean down with him. Even with Dean's weight on to of him, Jess felt like he was flying. His hands scrambled at Dean's belt, undoing it torturously. Dean pushed himself away from Jess's lips, biting his neck slowly. Jess huffed beneath Dean's body, and before he knew it the belt was undone. His hot hands slipped down beneath the elastic line of Dean's boxers, feeling the pounding skin above Dean's crotch. Jess could feel his own body rising to meet Dean's, forcing him back into a kiss. As Jess's tongue further explored Dean's cavernous mouth, his hands further explored the flesh beneath Dean's pants. Dean quivered above him and pounded one of his fists into the wood beside Jess's head. Jess had to bite down hard on Dean's lip to keep him from screaming out.

It amazed Jess how right this felt, both physically and emotionally. The way his pants just felt like they were tightening, the way his neck was sweating, the way his face felt colder with every stroke of Dean's fingertips.

Without breaking the kiss, Jess sat up, forcing Dean back. He let his hands leave their new favourite spot and worm their way up Dean's chisled chest. No teenager should ever have abs that sexy, Jess thought to himself. Dean was in a strange position now - sort of laying back, sort of sitting up. Jess had to pull him mouth from Dean's, and he tickled Dean's neck with his tongue. Dean shivered with every touch Jess gave him. But Jess had another plan.

Dean had to watch Jess as his brown hair bobbed down towards his hips. Jess laid expert kisses on Dean's abdomen and hip bones, leaving him breathless. Dean couldn't let him do it and instead, pulled the other boy up to his face, keeping one pounding, scraped arm wrapped around his neck, the other tracing the line of Jess's jeans. They didn't kiss, but only looked into each other's eyes. Suddenly, Jess felt a waved of anger burst into him, and he shoved his body up from above Dean's. He quickly rebuttoned his pants and didn't look down. Dean sat up, and looked down at his own pants. Suddenly, his entire face became flushed, and he too, fixed himself.

"Did that happen?" Jess whispered without looking at Dean. Dean said nothing. "It can't," Jess muttered. Dean knew what Jess meant.

"You're in love with Rory?" Dean asked. He could tell by the stiffening in Jess's back that it was still true, no matter what. "Then go. I've already embarassed myself enough for one night." Dean stood up and looked at Jess's tensed back. He couldn't help himself, and he grabbed Jess at the waist and pulled him into one final kiss. It was slow, painful. "It won't happen again," Dean said. "And believe me, I don't want anybody to know about it just as much as you do. So... its a secret." Jess nodded, and then shoved Dean to the ground before running off. In the dark, Dean watched his nemisis run off, and he knew it would never happen again. Even if they both craved it, that's just how it would be.


End file.
